Freek
by noideagirl
Summary: Elspeth is annoyed with Rushton. Rushton is confused, not understanding why. Then Maryon has a prediction concerning the fate of Elspeth, sending her away from Obernewtyn, possibly forever.
1. Chapter 1

I gazed at the wall, upset.

"Elspeth?" said a voice, tentatively.

I turned, startled.

"Dameon" I said, surprise in my voice

"Elspeth, is something bothering you?" He asked, with his gentle voice.

I stared at him. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm an empath remember… also, you just ran out of the guildmerge."

I stared at the floor. I don't know how to phrase how I'm feeling.

Dameon walked across my chamber towards me. I am always amazed how graceful he walks, even though he is blind.

"Elspeth" he says softly.

I sit down on my bed. I bury my head in my hands. I put up a shield between us so he can't tell how I'm feeling.

He just stands there, waiting for me to talk.

I can't do it. How can I possibly tell anyone how I feel, what I just found out? I look up and shake my head. I speak, voice shaking from emotion. "Dameon, I need to be alone right now. I need…" I paused, trying to find the words. "I need to figure it out, figure everything out."

"Ok" He says, slowly, no hint of what he's thinking. "You need privacy, I understand."

He turned suddenly. Standing in the doorway is Rushton. Anger surges through me. Dameon turned back to me. I know he felt my anger. I bury my head in my hands again. I heard Dameon leave, and the door close.

Rushton stands there, watching me in silence. Then finally he speaks.

"Elspeth, we need to talk."

My stomach churns. I looked up. "I don't see what we could possibly have to talk about." I say, anger in my voice.

He took a step towards me, then stopped. "Why are you angry with me elf?" He asks, miserably. "What did I do? Please just speak to me!"

"You know what you did!" I replied, raising my voice.

He took another step towards me. I got up. "And don't come near me!" I turn around and walk towards the window.

He watches me. I turn my back on him, so he doesn't see the tears trickle out.

"Love?" he whispers, woefully.

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!" I shout. I turned around, and point to the door. "GET OUT!"

He takes one last look, and then turns and leaves.

I sit back down on my bed and burst into tears. His green eyes are haunting me. Tears are pouring down my face. My face burns with anger. My whole body shakes from anger and tears.

I am crying so much that I don't even notice that Maruman is awake until I hear his voice in my head.

"Innle, you walk the dark road. All else is unimportant."

I nodded. "That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though." I sent back.

_I wake up. It's the middle of the night and my room is freezing. I get out of bed and walk to the window to shut it. _

_I light a fire to warm up the room, and sit beside it. Soon enough I get restless. I leave my chamber and walk down the corridors. I hear a noise behind me. I spin around. There's nothing there. I turn back around and keep walking. _

_Now I'm in the courtyard. I see a flash of something in the corner of my eye. I keep walking, "there is nothing there" I tell myself. Suddenly I feel arms grabbing my shoulders. I spin around frightened. All I see is two eyes peering at me through the darkness. "Who is it?" I shout. There's no answer, just those eyes peering at me. Haunting me. I shout for help. Then someone puts their hand over my mouth. Their voice whispers to me. "You will tell me, I will know what it is I seek." I struggle, trying to get free. Suddenly, they let go. I spin around to confront them, and see Rushton. He stares at me sadly. "Why do you do this to me?" he whispers. "You're killing me." I struggle not to cry. _

_Now, I'm in a council farm. Rushton is beside me. An arrow is fired from some trees. I shout to warn Rushton to duck but it's too late .I grab him into my arms, but he's already dead. I scream in sorrow. Another arrow is fired. I don't even notice it until I see it sticking into me._

I wake up, shaking. Its morning. The sun is shining in through the windows. I get dressed and leave my chamber. I walked trancelike through the halls, remembering my dream. It scared me. "What did it mean?" I wondered. Preoccupied with my thoughts I walked into someone. I looked up to see it was Rushton. "Sorry" I muttered, before stepping around him and walking away. "Wait!" he said, before I'd gone more than 3 steps. I turned around. "What is it?" I asked, abruptly.

He winced. "Elspeth, I love you, why are you doing this to me? What did I do?"

I stared at the floor. "Rushton… please."

He took a step towards me.

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry…" I turned around and walk away.

He stood staring after me.

I found a private seat in the courtyard and let the tears run down my face.

"Elspeth?" said a voice uncertainly.

I looked up. "Kella!" I said, trying to dry my tears.

Kella replied cautiously. "Are you all right? It's just…"

I respond quickly. "I'm fine, what is it?"

"Maryon has just had another prediction. You better come quickly."

I got up in haste, and followed Kella. When we arrived everyone was already there. Rushton was closest to the door, looking irritable. He didn't even look up. Dameon looked up and smiled as I came in, but it was a weak smile. The rest were slightly nervous. I wondered what Maryon could have seen to affect everyone in this way. I looked around but she didn't seem to be there. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, becoming tense because of the feelings in the room.

Rushton finally looked up.

"I'm glad you finally arrived." He said in an emotionless voice.

I felt a flash of irritation. "Anyone feel like telling me what's going on?" I said sharply.

Rushton looked at me, as if he was trying to read my mind. I felt edgy again.

"Maryon had another prediction." Dameon said, answering my question.

"I know that!" I said snappishly. "Why do you think I came?" Dameon flinched. "I don't have to be an empath to know that the prediction was bad news, so why don't we get this over with."

He looked at Rushton. Rushton was watching me. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and met his eyes.

Rushton hesitated. "You're right. We do have bad news. Maryon saw…" he paused, took a deep breath then continued. "She saw you leaving Obernewtyn, and never coming back."

I looked around the room, but no one would meet my eyes.

I turned back to Rushton. "But, that's not all, is it?" I asked, still annoyed by their concealment.

He sighed. "No. Its not."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"What else is there Rushton?" I asked him.

"It was… unclear." He replied. "All she saw was you leaving and that somehow, you couldn't come back."

"So what…" I said thinking. "You think… what do you think?"

There was a pause but I saw the answer on their faces.

"You think I'm going to die." I said, voice shaking.

I stared at them. They all looked miserable. I couldn't stand this! I turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Elspeth!" Rushton called out after me.

I ignored him and kept walking.

I flung myself on to my bed. "I can't believe this" I muttered to myself. I took my anger out on my pillow. Once I had finished I felt weak from shock. I farsought Maruman. "Maruman". I sent, suddenly remembering something Atthis had once sent to me via Maruman. "You said you saw me on blackdeathroad. I thought that meant when I cut my leg open and almost bled to death. Did it mean that my quest is going to kill me?"

"The oldOne has not shown me." Maruman sent back evasively.

As always, Maruman only told as much as he wanted to. I felt downcast.

What if my quest kills me? I asked myself. It would explain why the oldOne said Obernewtyn would be all gone for me. I always thought that meant I'd have nothing to go back to. I hugged myself tightly. Despite all I've been through I'm scared of dying. I sent my mind flying to calm down.

Coming back, I encountered another mind. It was Dragon. I pulled my mind back hurriedly. We all were careful around Dragon. She doesn't remember any of us since she woke up from her coma and we didn't want to disturb her mind.

Calm now, I left my chamber. I wondered vaguely what I would do about the prediction, before running straight into someone. I looked up briefly. It was just a new recruit.

Then I looked up again. It was like staring into a mirror.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl who looked exactly like me.

She grinned. "My name is Eowen. It's nice to meet you Elspeth."

I jumped. "How did you know my name?" I asked.

She smiled. "People have been mentioning you to me every since I arrived. It would be more unlikely if I didn't recognise you."

I frowned. "Yes well…" I stopped. Something felt wrong.

Eowen said. "Anyway I have to go; I'll see ya 'round." And walked off.

I stared after her. The last time I felt like this was when the keeper of Obernewtyn came and I was taken to Obernewtyn when it was used as a confinement for misfits. I shivered.

"Elspeth!" I heard my name called out. I turned around. It was Dameon, but he wasn't talking to me. He mistook Eowen for me! I walked away.

"Basically, what we are saying Elspeth, is that if you don't go, you will die, and if you do go there is a chance that you wont. Wouldn't you prefer the chance?"

I glared angrily at Rushton.

"I don't like this anymore than you do." He continued. "But if you going means you might not die, then I'll make you do it!"

"You couldn't make me do anything!" I screamed at him.

Everyone in the guildmerge froze.

Rushton went bright red from anger and embarrassment. He walked over to the door and said through his teeth. "Elspeth outside now!"

I suddenly felt afraid. I'd never seen Rushton like this. I followed him out the door.

"What do you think you're doing Elspeth?" Rushton asked angrily.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." I stammered.

His expression softened.

"Elspeth, what's the matter?" he asked gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You've been a completely different person the last couple of days. What happened?"

I stare at him, deciding whether or not to tell him.

"Elspeth?" he asked when I didn't answer.

"Rushton..." I said slowly. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

He stared at me shocked.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" he asked after a minute.

"I'm sorry" I said, starting to cry.

"Love, don't cry!" he said hugging me. "This is great news!"

"No it isn't," I said exasperated. "I'm supposed to die remember!"

He stared at me again, thinking. Finally he said "I'm coming with you"

"No, you can't!" I exclaimed. "Rushton you're the master of Obernewtyn, if something happens to you..."

"You can't make me change my mind!" he turned around. "We should probably go back in; they'll be wondering what's happening."

"Rushton, we can't tell them, not yet." I said.

"You're right." He replied, before walking back in. I followed after him.

Everyone turned towards the door, expectantly.

Rushton walked up to his seat, sat down then said. "So what were we discussing?"

They all looked towards me, then to Rushton.

I sank into a chair.

The first person to speak was Ceirwen. "We were talking about the dream Maryon just had, about Elspeth's journey."

"Ah yes" said Rushton as if remembering. "Well, Elspeth, have you decided what you are going to do?"

I looked at him for a second. "I'll go." I said calmly.

"Good," he said, to me. "Well, I have considered it myself, and I think someone should go with her." He continued, speaking to everyone else.

A female stood up. "I'll go." She said. I realized then that it was Eowen. I frowned.

Rushton said. "I was thinking someone who had been here longer. Someone like me."

Dameon spoke up. "You can't go; you're the master of Obernewtyn!"

Rushton glared at Dameon. The tension was evident in the room.

I stood up. Everyone suddenly looked even more tense.

"Look, I have this feeling, if Rushton wants to come, I don't think you can stop him."

Rushton grinned.

"I can't believe you convinced them to let me come." Rushton said kissing me. "You're a genius."

"I'm just glad you're coming." I replied. "It's a little less scary this way."

He smiled down at me.

"Guildmistress?" a voice came questioningly.

I turned around. It was Eowen.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows a bit.

"Well, Maryon saw something else. She told me to get you."

I got up and followed Eowen out the door. Rushton stood up, and trailed behind.

"All these predictions. I'm almost annoyed by them now." I thought to myself.

When we arrived, Maryon was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. She looked up.

"Rushton, Elspeth, you're just the people I wanted to see." She beckoned for Rushton and I to sit down, so I did. Rushton sat down on a chair next to me.

"What have you seen?" Rushton asked patiently.

Maryon pointed at Eowen. "When you go, she has to go too. Otherwise you will fail."

I stared amazed. "WHAT!?" I said, shocked and annoyed.

Maryon smiled slightly. "You heard me, Elspeth."

I stood up, eyes flaming with anger, boby held stiff. I struggled to contain my angered words, noticing Rushton gesturing to me to sit back down.

I sat down, and heard him start to speak. "Ok, if that's what you've seen." He turned to Eowen. "Eowen, you should pack your stuff if you're going to be coming with us."

She nodded, before Rushton pulled me to the side.

"You know we had to do this!" Rushton said under his breath.

"It doesn't feel right." I said, arguing.

"What have you got against her?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly. "I don't know." I added.

"I'll go pack" Eowen interrupted walking towards us.

"We'll finish this later Rushton." I muttered under my breath. To Eowen I said, "Ok, well, we should probably get to sleep, tomorrow we leave."

"Yes Guildmistress." She replied cheerily, before walking away.

We spent all day riding. At dusk, I dismounted Galtha and unpacked our bags to set up for the night.

"We need firewood." Rushton stated.

Eowen and I both replied. "I'll go!" she looked at me apologetically. "Guildmistress, if you want to go, you can" she said.

"Thankyou," I said sarcastically, before walking away.

I started humming. Before I'd gone more than 10 metres into the trees, I heard a voice.

"Nice humming Elaria."

I spun round. "Swallow!" I exclaimed.

He moved quickly towards me and placed his hand over my mouth. "Not so loud!" he whispered in my ear.

"Why not?" I asked puzzled.

"The voice spoke to me again. It said I must be in this place at dusk today and speak with you; else all has been done in vain. But the voice said that there would be one with you who I shouldn't speak of this in front of… so I waited till you arrived then waited again until you left your companions."

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked apprehensively.

"You know how I saw you speak the ancient promises and that I would be there when you do?" he asked. I nodded. "Well I saw when it would happen."

I stared at him amazed.

He laughed. ""Don't look so scared. It's not that soon."

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Everything is happening so fast and I was shocked to think this might be happening soon as well."

Just then I heard a noise, so I turned around to see what it was.

Galtha had followed me. "ElspethInnle, your companions are worried about you" Galtha sent.

I shook my head, annoyed. Swallow followed my gaze.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My companions are worried about me." I said, dryly.

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I should probably go." I said, starting to leave.

"Without firewood?" he asked, amused.

I laughed. "You're right. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" he said before reaching down and picking up a piece of wood.

"What were you doing Elspeth?" Rushton asked. "You were gone for ages."

I smiled at him, happily. "I was gathering firewood." I said. He looked at me strangely.

I looked around. "Where's Eowen."

"She's in the caravan cooking dinner." He replied.

"We're there." Eowen whispered in awe.

I looked at her, surprise tinged with annoyance on my face.

Rushton came over. "Have you got your papers?" he asked.

I pulled mine out. "Yes."

Eowen searched through her pockets. "I can't find mine!" she said, panicking.

"Calm down." Rushton urged. "We'll deal with it." He turned to me. "Elspeth, can you think of a way to get Eowen past them."

I looked at him, enquiringly. "You can't think of a way?" I asked provokingly.

"Elspeth, this isn't the time for jokes!" he replied, exasperated.

"Rushton, you have two people who look exactly the same, you need to get one past guards… and you can't think of any way to get them both past?" I replied, mockingly.

He blushed. I turned to Eowen. "Now," I said. "We have to look identical, so we have to be wearing the same clothes."

She nodded.

"One of us shouldn't speak either, because we don't sound the same. Look this is how we'll do it."

"Papers?" asked the guard.

Rushton handed his over.

"Oh, hang on," I cried, rushing to the back of the caravan. As soon as I was out of sight, "Your turn," I whispered to Eowen.

She smiled wanly, then went and handed the guard the papers.

"What's in the caravan?" asked the guard, suspiciously.

"Items to trade." Rushton said.

The guard scowled. "I was asking her." he said pointing to Eowen.

I froze. It looked like our plan had failed.

Eowen spoke. "Items for trade." She said.

I gasped. She sounded exactly like me!

"Ok you can go through," said the guard.

The caravan started moving. Rushton and Eowen, out the front, were unusually quiet.

a couple of minutes later

Eowen came out the back, she smiled at me hopelessly. "I guess you will want an explanation."

I nodded. "Does Rushton know?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Then it can wait till we get to the safe house." I said, though I was dying to know.

"Okay, well, I guess I should start the story with my parents." Eowen started slowly. "They were both Misfit Talents, like us." She stopped. I nodded for her to continue. "But see, my mother had a special power. One that she passed on to me. I call it masking. It gives me the power to change my mind patterns at will. I have to have met the person I want to… 'Copy' and get the feel of their mind, then I can change mine to look like theirs." She looked shyly at me. "That's why Dameon thought I was you, after I'd first met you."

I gasped. I never even thought of that.

Rushton looked inquisitively at Eowen. "If you can change your mind patterns, does that mean you can change your… look different to what you actually look like?" he asked.

She nodded.

"So what do you really look like?" he enquired.

She grinned. "That's my secret."

Rushton frowned. "You can't keep secrets from us!"

Eowen laughed. "If I can't, why can Elspeth?"

Rushton gasped.

I stared at Eowen. "How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've been around pregnant women before." She said ironically. "Also, when I mask, the person top thoughts came with the pattern."

I smiled. "Well you know my secret, so now you should tell me yours."

She stopped. "You'll find out soon enough." She said slowly.

Rushton looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him as if she'd forgotten he was there. "But you won't be there." She said, bitterly.

"What have you seen?" I asked quickly.

She shook her head, as if coming out of a dream. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

I looked at her questioningly. She smiled at me sadly, then turned away.

I looked at Rushton, then Eowen, then finally at the building. "I'm going in." I said determinedly.

I heard a noise coming from the water edge. "Elaria, you can't go in there!" I heard Swallow say firmly from behind me.

I turned around. "I have to, Swallow!" I said unwaveringly.

He sighed. "Well you can't go in there alone!" he said sharply.

I looked at him, then shook my head. "Fine, Eowen will come with me." I declared.

Everyone, except Eowen, gasped.

"But... why?" Rushton stammered.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to need her for this." I replied.

She smiled faintly, and whispered under her breath, "and so it begins."

"You guys," I said turning to Rushton and Swallow. "You keep an eye out for anything unusual." I turned around to face Eowen and said, "Let's get this over with." My voice started shaking.

I turned to Rushton holding out my hand, smiling weakly. "I love you Rushton, no matter what happens." I closed my eyes for a second, then spun round and walked towards the building, not looking back.

I stepped through the door, noticing an elaborate staircase on my right.

"Just like I Remembered." Eowen said quietly, shutting the door.

I looked at her for a moment, then asked "so where do we go from here?"

She laughed. "Where else but up the stairs?"

I noticed then that the stair case was the only way out of the room. I blushed faintly, then followed Eowen up the stairs.

She led me through a long hallway, with countless doors leading off of it, until we finally reached the last doorway, and she stopped, opening the door slightly.

The room was completely immersed in darkness. Eowen turned to me, and said, "I have to wait outside." She stared at me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." She finished, before gesturing for me to go into the room. I walked in, and heard the door shut behind me.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

I saw a figure seated at a table, their back to me. "Sit down." I heard a familiar voice say gently.

I froze, unable to speak or move.

"Please Elf, sit down." They said, turning towards me.

Tears were pouring down my face.

"Jes?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Freek (part 3)

He smiled sadly. "Hey Elf."

The tears were still running down my face. "How... I thought you were dead."

"I know."

I looked at him surprised.

He smiled. "I coerced Rosamunde to believe that I died." He explained.

"Why?" I asked startled.

"I... I need to do some things." He said hesitantly. "I had to disappear."

"You couldn't even let me know?" I asked bitterly. "I'm your sister, for Lud's sake!"

"No, I couldn't. I'm sorry Elf." He said sadly.

I didn't speak for a while, then said coldly. "So why are we here? What needs to happen?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I don't even know fully what needs to happen." He said.

I stood thinking, then suddenly said. "Have you met Eowen?"

He nodded. "I was the one who sent her to Obernewtyn, to find you."

"How did you know I was still there? Still alive?" I asked.

"I heard a lot of reports about you." He replied shrugging.

"Reports?" I asked anxiously. "By who?"

He smiled slightly. "Good you're wary." He said. "Reports by the rebel council." He explained.

"You're a rebel?" I asked amazed.

He shook his head. "Yes, and no. I... I'm the" he paused. "I'm only telling you this because you need to know. I'm the councils spy within the rebels." He turned away.

I felt my anger rise. "The spy?" I asked angrily. "After all the filthy council has done to you, you still work for them?"

"I do what I have to do!" he replied irritably "don't start getting damn moral on me now!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked. "You just told me you're working for the council!"

He was silent. We both sat in silence for a couple of minutes until I finally said. "Who is Eowen?"

He turned back to face me. "I suppose Rosamunde told you about the misfits I met and joined?" he paused, waiting for an answer.

I nodded.

"She's one of them" he finished.

I paused. "So, why are you working for the council?" I asked calmly.

"I had to. We need security and information." He replied.

"Information about what?" I asked.

He looked at me, as if trying to work out whether to tell me. Finally he said. "How much they knew about misfits. About our kind."

"You make it sound as if we are another species" I said accusingly.

"Well, what do you think we are? The next step in evolution?" he asked sarcastically.

"no." I said bitterly. "We're just mutants, freaks. Just like you always thought!"

"We're not mutants." He replied. "We're..." the door opened. We both turned towards it annoyed.

Eowen stood in the doorway, nervous.

"Jes" she started. "We need to go."

"Can't it wait?" he asked after a second.

She shook her head. He sighed then turned to me. "You're about to find out why you're here." He said

I answered calmly. "Well, let's go then."

Jes followed Eowen out of the room. I trailed along after him. We came to a barricaded door. Jes turned to me and said.

"Have you seen a beforetimers machine?"

I nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"We have one here." He replied.

"Is that what you're taking me to see?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Why is it important?" I questioned.

"As a machine it's not important" He replied. "But the information on it is."

"What's the information?" I asked.

"You" He said simply.

"What?" I asked surprised and confused.

"The information's about you. About who you are." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"ElspethInnle" he whispered softly.

I froze.

"Don't worry, Elf. No one else knows, and you trust me right?" he said.

I stood appraising him. "Can I trust him?" I asked myself.

He saw my expression. "Come on Elspeth!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him, not saying anything.

"You don't trust me?" he asked.

"Why did Eowen bring me here?" I asked, not answering the question.

"So you could see the information." He told me. "There's something that you have to know, something that's on the machine."

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked impatiently.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and turned around to open the doors to the barricaded room.

"It's in here" he said.

Eowen walked into the room, over to a table in the middle. I followed her and saw the beforetimers machine. She pulled a lever, and some writing popped up on a screen. "Read it" she said.

I started reading.

"For the one who must find the signs I have left, and has found the first sign in a place where she has never been before. With Dragon, the Moonwatcher, and the Daywatcher by her side, she must now search for the second sign in a place never before entered by anybody. Beware the trigger that will destroy the (blank) (blank)."

I looked up. Eowen looked questioningly at me.

"Did you understand any of that?" she asked.

"A little" I said vaguely. Thinking about what it said. "I'm going to send my mind into the machine." I told her.

"Elspeth, NO!" Jes exclaimed, overhearing our conversation.

"I have to." I said earnestly. Before he could start an argument with me, I sent a probe out carefully towards the machine. I slowly penetrated the surface, and delved deeper. I saw flashes of images of the Great White, then of Darga and Maruman. I caught a vision of woodwork like the old doors of Obernewtyn, when my probe brushed against an object.

I saw a flash of light and heard a voice in the distance. "Elspeth, get out of there!" it was Eowen. I quickly pulled my mind out.

"What happened?" I sent to Eowen.

She didn't answer. I sent a probe out to Eowen and she clasped tightly onto it with her mind, and meshed with mine.

"What are you doing?" I mentally shouted.

I vaguely felt a tingling in my body, then blacked out.

I woke up. I felt disoriented.

"What happened?" I asked myself mentally.

"The beforetimers machine exploded." Eowen sent.

I tried to stand, but seemed to have no control over my body. I looked over to my right and saw Jes kneeling beside a body. It was mine. I looked down at the body I was in.

Eowen sent mentally. "When the machine exploded, your body died. But because your mind was meshed with mine, it fled to my body." She explained.

"That's not possible." I sent to her.

"But it happened." She sent back.

I/Eowen stood up and walked over to Jes.

Jes spoke. "I can't believe she's dead. Eowen's dead." He said. I/Eowen started from shock. "He thinks I'm you." Eowen sent.

"I kind of got that!" I sent back snappishly. "Let me handle this."

"I'm so sorry about this." I/Eowen spoke.

"You don't understand, Elspeth!" Jes said unhappily. "She was my bondmate!"

I gasped. "You never told me that." I sent accusingly to Eowen.

Jes started crying. Eowen took control and pulled Jes into a hug. "I'm sorry Jes." She said tearfully with my voice.

He tried to calm himself. "You'll probably have to leave now, wont you?" he asked.

I/Eowen nodded. "I have people waiting outside." I/Eowen said.

"Go then." He told me calmly.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I/Eowen asked.

He nodded. "Go do what you have to."

I/Eowen turned around and started walking out of the room. Near the door, I/Eowen turned round to look at him, then sighed and left.

I/Eowen walked down the hall, then down the stairs and out the door. Rushton and Swallow were standing just outside the door. They turned when they heard my/Eowen's footsteps.

I/Eowen stopped. Swallow stared at me/Eowen.

"So which one are you? Elspeth or Eowen?" he asked confused.

"We have to be you." Eowen sent to me.

"Elspeth." I/Eowen croaked out.

"What happened?" Rushton asked.

I/Eowen swallowed nervously. "Eowen died." I/Eowen told them

"Why? What happened? Who was in there?" Rushton questioned.

"me" Came a voice from behind. I/Eowen spun round. It was Jes.

"I've changed my mind Elf. I want to go to Obernewtyn with you." He said.

"Who are you?" Rushton asked, annoyed.

"I'm Jes." Jes said. "Elspeth's brother. And who are you?"

"I'm Rushton." Rushton replied.

"He's my bondmate, Jes." I/Eowen said. "Can we go now?" I/Eowen asked hesitantly.

Rushton nodded.

THE END!


End file.
